OneShot musicaux
by Pichou1490
Summary: Ici, quelques One-Shots inspirés de chansons racontant la vie de nos vampires préférés.
1. Addictions

_**Ce texte est un petit One-Shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque j'ai entendu la nouvelle chanson de Superbus. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bella. Un simple surnom, même pas un prénom. Mais ce il a prit un telle ampleur en moi.

J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, que dis-je ?! C'est tellement impossible que j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte tout de suite. J'aurai dû me résigner et céder directement.

Céder ... je ne peux pas céder. Je ne peux pas suivre mon instinct, suivre mes pulsions, suivre le monstre au fond de moi, celui qui veut son sang.

Son sang. Hmmm. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour pouvoir planter mes dents dans sa peau. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour que cet acte n'est aucune conséquence sur son futur. Qu'Elle ne meurt pas. Qu'Elle ne se transforme pas. Que je puisse la goûter sans la détruire.

_Mords-toi la langue_

_Tu vas finir par te taire_

Cette voix au fond de moi ... cette voix qui gronde, qui m'ordonne de la mordre, qui veut la détruire. Je l'aurais écoutée. Je l'aurais suivie si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi. J'en étais certain et encore aujourd'hui, je le sais. Si Elle n'avait pas touché mon cœur, si Elle ne me l'avait pas volé. Elle me l'a volé ... mais j'ai fini par lui donner. Mon cœur est sien à présent. Mon cœur et tout mon être. Je suis sien à jamais et Elle est mienne.

C'est-ce que je me plait à croire. C'est-ce que j'imagine à chaque instant que nous passons ensembles.

J'ai su dompter le monstre au fond de moi, le retenir, l'empêcher d'attaquer. Je me suis retenu, contrôlé, et j'ai résisté, mieux que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.

Chaque jour, chaque nuit, est une victoire. Chaque instant que je passe avec Elle, chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, chaque fois qu'Elle se loge dans mes bras, chaque fois que mes lèvres l'effleurent, la touchent.

_Rien n'est plus tendre_

_Qu'un petit bout de chair_

Sa chair. Sa peau si douce, et en dessous, son sang. Son sang toujours. Lui qui a une odeur si envoutante et qui pulse de manière si belle. Son cœur qui bat, qui bat plus vite quand je la touche, quand je l'embrasse. Il bat pour moi. A défaut d'en être certain, je l'espère ardemment.

Cette chaleur qui s'empare de mon être lorsque son odeur vient à moi, lorsque ses joues rosissent, lorsque ses yeux me fouillent, emplis de tant d'amour. L'amour qu'elle me porte.

_Je ne me passe plus de vous_

_Je ne me passe plus de tout_

Tout en Elle m'est devenu indispensable, vital. Depuis toujours je croyais vivre, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je ne faisais qu'errer sur terre en attendant son arrivée. Aujourd'hui je vis. Avec Elle je vis ! JE VIS !

Elle est ma vie, Elle entière.

Chaque moment passé avec Elle apporte un peu plus à mon existence. Chaque souvenir se grave en moi, chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots s'inscrit dans mon esprit pour le reste de l'éternité.

_J'additionne les addictions_

_Je collectionne a ma façon_

_J'additionne les addictions_

_Je collectionne a ma façon_

L'éternité. Comme j'aimerai que cela soit possible. Mais jamais, non jamais je ne la condamnerai. Jamais je ne détruirai son âme, elle est si précieuse à mes yeux.

Cette question me hante à chaque seconde. Chaque fois qu'Elle m'en parle, chaque fois qu'Elle me supplie de la laisser se joindre à moi dans l'immortalité.

Comme c'est tentant. Je le veux. Je LA veux à mon côté pour l'éternité. L'aimer pleinement et éternellement comme elle le mérite. Non, elle ne mérite pas de devenir un monstre. Elle vaut tellement plus, tellement plus ... Je l'aime. Je ne peux le nier, mais quel choix dois-je faire ?

_Et je les jette comme je prends_

_J'affectionne les tourments_

_Et j'apprends_

_Et je les jette comme je prends_

_J'affectionne les tourments_

_Et j'apprends_

L'avoir à mon côté pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la terre explose, jusqu'à ce que le monde achève sa vie. Quelle idée merveilleuse. Elle, beauté immortelle, faisant de moi le plus comblé des êtres, des hommes. Elle, femme aimée.

Que cette idée est merveilleuse.

_Mords-toi la langue_

_Tu vas finir par me plaire_

Vais-je céder ? Elle est prête à tout essayer pour me faire plier. Moi aussi j'ai essayé. Je l'ai laissée, je suis parti, je l'ai abandonnée ...

Jamais je ne recommencerai. C'était tellement horrible, pénible, douloureux.

La douleur ... elle m'a habité si longtemps, du moment où je l'ai laissée dans ces bois à l'instant où Elle m'a retrouvé dans cette ruelle. Quel bonheur de la retrouver, vivante. Moi qui étais persuadé de sa mort. Quelle joie, quel bonheur de la serrer contre moi.

Si je pouvais la garder contre moi pour le reste de ma vie.

C'est-ce qu'Elle veut, Elle a tant souffert Elle aussi. Elle ne veut plus se séparer de moi, je ne le veux pas non plus. Je veux son bonheur je veux la voir sourire, heureuse.

Cette idée commence à se faire une place en moi. Je la sens, je la vois pousser les murs qui barricadent mon esprit. Ceux que j'ai dressés pour la préserver.

_Reste dans l'angle_

_Que je te voie bien le faire_

_Je ne me passe plus de vous_

_Je ne me passe plus de tout_

Je ne me passe plus d'Elle, je ne peux plus la laisser, la savoir loin de moi.

Mais dans la mort ? Serons-nous ensembles ? Non, c'est certain. Elle, l'ange parfait et moi, le démon, le monstre, la créature du diable. Jamais je ne la rejoindrai dans ce paradis où elle a sa place.

Nous serons séparés pour l'éternité. Je DOIS lui céder. Je ne PEUX pas lui céder. Mais je le VEUX tellement.

_Mords-toi la langue_

_Mords-toi la langue_

_Tu vas finir par me plaire_

Elle a trouvé un moyen. Si je ne cède pas, Elle parviendra tout de même à ses fins. Je dois tout tenter. Je la VEUX pour moi, femme aimée et aimante pour l'éternité. Mienne. Ma femme.

Qu'Elle m'épouse, qu'Elle porte mon nom, que mon venin s'écoule en Elle, que je sois l'ultime être à goûter son sang, que nous soyons liés par tous les moyens possibles. Je la veux mienne comme Elle me veut sien.

_J'additionne les addictions_

_Je collectionne a ma façon_

Y arriverai-je ? Parviendrai-je à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle attend tant de moi. Elle me veux comme je la veux mais Elle refuse d'attendre. Je ne peux m'y résoudre encore une fois. Je souris.

Elle y parviendra. Elle saura me faire céder, encore, toujours.

Je ne veux que son bonheur mais je ne veux tellement pas la faire souffrir.

Elle souffrira, quoi que je décide. Si je refuse, son esprit, son cœur souffriront. Si j'accepte, c'est son corps qui sera ma victime.

_J'affectionne les tourments_

_Et j'apprends_

Je VEUX la rendre heureuse.

Tu seras mienne comme je serai tien. L'un à l'autre, tout entier et sans limite aucune.

Pour l'éternité.

* * *

_**Alors ? Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaase**_


	2. Cicatrices

_**Encore un One-Shot qui m'a était inspiré d'une chanson (Tes cicatrices, Manu). Navrée. Figurez-vous que je passe mon temps à décortiquer les paroles des chansons qui passent à la radio pour voir si elles colleraient avec l'univers Twilight. J'y peux rien c'est inconscient.**_

_**Enfin bref. Celui-ci est du point de vue de Bella. Il s'agit d'une énième conversation entre elle et Edward au sujet de sa transformation. C'est alternatif à ce qui se déroule réellement dans la saga de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

« Non Bella. »

Sa voix avait une fois de plus tranché, sèche, coupant ma phrase alors que je l'entamais à peine. Dans son emportement, il stoppa ses caresses sur mon visage et se rallongea sur le dos, boudeur, à côté de moi.

« Edward ne sois pas si têtu, je … »

« Têtu moi ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! »

« Oui tu es têtu, borné, buté et obstiné ! » M'emportai-je légèrement.

« C'est n'importe quoi » Souffla-t-il simplement en tournant la tête vers le mur.

« Alors laisse-moi parler, laisse-moi te dire ce que je pense, toi qui te plains toujours de ne pas le savoir. »

Je savais d'ores et déjà que je venais de remporter la manche. La partie cependant … je ne pouvais que me contenter d'espérer la gagner un jour.

Devant son immobilité, je décidai de continuer.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de te qualifier de monstre. Tu n'en est pas un bon sang ! » Repris-je avant de me pincer les lèvres.

Cette expression, bien que familière, me paraissait déplacée lorsque je l'employais face à un vampire. Je me hissais doucement afin de m'allonger sur son torse, attrapa son menton dans ma main et tourna sa tête vers moi afin que son regard ne puisse plus m'échapper. Il céda à mes pressions ce qui me réconforta quelque part. Il ne m'en voulait pas.

« Les vampires, les _méchants vampires_ sont peut-être des monstres, mais toi, toi et toute ta famille … Dis-moi franchement ! Quand tu vois Alice ou Esmée, tu penses réellement qu'elles sont des monstres ? »

« Tu sais bien que non, mais ce n'est absolument pas pareil !!! » S'exclama-t-il pour se défendre.

« Et en quoi diffèrent-elles de toi ? » M'enquis-je, connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

« J'ai voulu te tuer ! J'ai voulu ton sang, j'ai désiré plus que tout te le voler, te laisser blanche et froide sur le bitume d'une ruelle sombre ! » Déballa-t-il, persuadé de me choquer, de me faire plier.

« Et ? Je suis là non ? Quel monstre en effet ! » Me moquai-je.

Irrité par la légèreté de mon ton et de mes propos, il plaqua ses mains sur mes joues et ses yeux sombres fixèrent les miens durement.

« Je ne te transformerai pas. Je ne veux pas te tuer, laisser sur toi une marque affreuse. »

« J'ai déjà une cicatrice. » Soufflai-je doucement. « James s'en est chargé je te rappelle »

Je savais que ça lui faisait mal mais je devais, je VOULAIS, le convaincre de procéder à ma transformation.

« Et tu m'as déjà marquée toi aussi. J'ai une cicatrice par ta faute. » Continuai-je, plus dure que jamais. Devant son regard d'incompréhension, je me préparai mentalement à être affreuse et me lançai. « Tu m'as blessée, brisée, abandonnée, laissé mon cœur en pièces. Tu es revenu et à colmaté le trou béant de ma poitrine avec ton amour, mais la cicatrice est toujours là, prête à se rouvrir au moindre abandon. » Je voyais sa peine mais mon égoïsme me poussa à continuer encore et encore. « Si tu me mordais - il frissonna et s'apprêta à m'interrompre mais je le bâillonnais de ma main - si tu me laissais devenir comme toi, j'aurais la certitude qu'elle se referme pour toujours, j'aurais la preuve irréfutable de ton amour pour moi. »

« Je t'aime Bella, tu le sais bien. » Murmura-t-il, toujours blessé au fond de lui.

« Alors marque-moi ! Laisse-moi une cicatrice qui puisse effacer toutes les autres. »

« Une affreuse cicatrice … »

Oh non. Cette cicatrice ne serait pas affreuse. Elle serait belle. Belle comme toutes les autres. Pour moi il était couvert de cicatrices.

_Des cicatrices aussi belles_

_Un visage de pluie et d'argent_

_Quand tes larmes s'y glissent_

_Encore plus belles_

_C'est le plus bel hommage au temps_

_Le plus beau sentiment_

« J'aurais ta peau, douce, blanche et resplendissante à la lumière du soleil. J'aurais ta voix, veloutée et chantante. J'aurais tes yeux envoutants, ta grâce élégante, ta vitesse époustouflante. J'aurais ta force, je serais ton égal, nous n'aurions plus de craintes. J'aurais ton amour et tu aurais le mien. Pour l'éternité. Que d'affreuses cicatrices oui. »

_Comment te dire comment je t'aime_

_Comment te dire tout simplement_

_Que tes cicatrices sont les plus belles_

_Que la vie ne glisse plus comme avant_

_Jamais cicatrices ne furent plus belles_

_Que tes cicatrices soient miennes_

« Bella, je t'en prie. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Non » Soufflai-je, collant mon front contre le sien. « Tu as bouleversé ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrai me contenter de la voir défiler en sachant que la fin ne cesse de se rapprocher. Je t'aime tant Edward. Je ne veux que ça, c'est mon seul désir. »

Je sentis son pouce passer sur ma joue et l'effleurer simplement, séchant une larme qui m'avait échappée. La traitresse.

La déesse !

Il venait de capturer doucement mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Cédait-il ?

Dieu ! Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il provoquer autant de sentiments en moi ?!

« Pense à la douleur » Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Oh j'y pensais oui ! Mais que signifiaient trois jours de souffrance face à une éternité de douceur ? Comment une simple douleur pourrait-elle me décider à renoncer à ça ? Son amour me guérirait de tous mes maux.

_On cicatrise avec le temps_

_Ça m'électrise toujours autant_

_Fissuré en plein vol c'est magnifique_

_Je ne touche plus le sol vraiment_

_Oh non vraiment... ._

_C'est magique !_

« J'y pense. » Le rassurai-je en m'éloignant légèrement de ses lèvres. « Mais elle m'apparait futile face à une éternité à tes côtés. »

« Tu serais prête à tant de sacrifices pour un monstre ? »

« Non. Pour toi, pour ton amour. Mais c'est très égoïste, je le fais surtout pour moi. Je ne survivrai pas dans la mort. Pas sans toi. »

« Je te suivrai dans la mort mon amour, tu le sais. » Contra-t-il immédiatement.

« Tu briserais Esmée, Carlisle, et tous les autres. De plus … » Continuai-je avant qu'il ne réplique « toi qui semble persuadé que tu n'as plus d'âme, pourrais-tu me promettre que nous y serions ensembles ? »

Je le vis immédiatement, il hésitait.

« Mon ange » Souffla-t-il en passant une main sur ma joue, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Il était égaré dans ses pensées et j'étais presque certaine d'en connaitre la nature. Moi, _son ange_ j'irais au paradis, alors que lui, le monstre, il s'en verrait refuser l'accès. L'enfer, au mieux, serait son seul refuge. C'était son avis, pas le mien, moi j'étais persuadé qu'il avait sa place au milieu du ciel.

« Transforme-moi Edward. »

_Comment te dire comment je t'aime_

_Comment te dire tout simplement_

_Que tes cicatrices sont les plus belles_

_Que la vie ne glisse plus comme avant_

_Jamais cicatrices ne furent plus belles_

_Que tes cicatrices soient miennes_

« Que nous restions ensembles pour l'éternité. » Ajoutai-je.

_Et que nos plaies se fendent d'un sourire_

_Fissurés en plein vol de souvenirs_

« Bella »

_Jamais cicatrices ne furent plus belles_

_Que tes cicatrices soient miennes_

« Aime-moi Edward. Mords-moi … »

_Comment te dire comment je t'aime_

_Comment te dire tout simplement_

_Que tes cicatrices sont les plus belles_

_Que mes larmes ne glissent plus comme avant_

_Plus comme avant_

Je le voyais, torturé par le choix qu'il tentait de faire. Je le voyais à travers mes larmes. Je plongeais mon visage dans le creux de son cou, contre sa peau douce.

_Tes cicatrices_

J'inspirai, mon nez collé contre sa nuque. Qu'il cède. Qu'il cède et me transforme, me garde pour toujours.

« Je t'aime Bella. » Souffla-t-il. « J'effacerai le mal que je t'ai fais, le mal qui t'es arrivé à cause de moi. Tu ne garderas qu'une seule cicatrice. La mienne. »

_Tes cicatrices_

Il leva ma paume gauche jusqu'à son visage et embrassa la marque en forme de lune.

« Tu oublieras James et tout le cauchemar qui s'y rattache. Cette marque deviendra la mienne, Bella. »

« Quand ? » Ne pus-je que demander, mes yeux fixés dans les siens.

« Bientôt. Très bientôt. » Souffla-t-il, déterminé, avant de m'embrasser.

Je sus alors que j'avais gagné. Il ne renoncerait plus.

_Et mes sentiments_


End file.
